UMP-45
|price = $1700 $1200 |origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 571 RPM 666 RPM |weightloaded = 2.27 kg |projectileweight = 15.2 g |muzzlevelocity = 1005 |muzzleenergy = 625 J |used = Terrorists Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds |firemodes = Automatic |Magazine_capacity = 25 / 100 |Movement_speed = 250 230 |altername = KM UMP45 |Killaward = $600 (Competitive) $300 (Casual) |Damage = 35 |Recoilcontrol = 20 / 26 (76%) |Accuraterange = 15m |Armorpenetration = 65% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Hotkey = B-3-3 |Entity = weapon_ump45 }} The UMP-45, or KM UMP45, as it was previously known, is a submachine gun featured in the ''Counter-Strike series''. Overview The UMP-45 is a powerful submachinegun available to both teams. Many players tend to use it because of its high damage and penetration (the highest of all SMGs in Global Offensive). It has the lowest rate of fire out of every SMG (although the fire rate has been greatly increased in Global Offensive). For those reasons, the UMP-45 is very uncommon among players in the older games, but relatively common among players in Global Offensive, along with the P90. Currently in Global Offensive it costs $1200 instead of $1700. Prior to Global Offensive, if equipped at the same time with the K&M .45 Tactical, the two will share an ammo pool of 100 rounds as they share the same cartridge. Properties The UMP-45 is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. In Global Offensive, this was lowered to 230. The UMP-45 is one of the many weapons that have the ability to shoot underwater. Advantages * Lightweight * Cheap * Fairly accurate at long ranges or when on the move * High damage (especially in Global Offensive) * Low recoil * High kill reward (Global Offensive) Disadvantages * Low penetration power (before Global Offensive) * Low rate of fire * Long reload time * Small magazine size Gameplay Tactics * Spray at full-auto when at close to medium range while strafing. The UMP's spray pattern climbs up and to the right after the first three shots, then further up and hard to the left after the about the sixth. ** Count out a fast "One, two, three" when firing; fire at the head starting at "one," pull down and left at "two," putting the crosshair on the target's bicep, and at "three" pull diagonally down across their torso to the waist and hold the crosshairs just to the right of their body. This should ensure at least one headshot and multiple body hits. ** In Source, spraying at an enemy at medium range is not recommended. ** Close-range spray is still useful and if a headshot is scored, the opponent will go down quickly. *** When in very close combat, circle-strafe the enemy to take advantage of the UMP-45's low movement penalty in earlier games. *** When alone and facing multiple enemies at close range, retreat quickly as the low rate of fire and the small magazine capacity of the UMP-45 make this gun less than ideal. *In 1.6 and Condition Zero after switching weapons or reloading, the first shot of the UMP has perfect accuracy even when running and jumping. ** In Counter-Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero, the UMP-45 performs better at range compared to other SMGs, but many other weapons with higher rate of fire can outgun the UMP-45 at close proximity. ** If encountering other SMG, shotgun, rifle, and pistol users, retreat to a medium range. ** Remember to reload often as this weapon has a small magazine capacity and will take a while to reload. * Although useful at range in bursts, the UMP-45 is not effective against snipers. However, this tactic is much more useful in Global Offensive, as its base damage and effectiveness against armor is the highest among SMGs. * In older games, the UMP-45 is one of the few weapons whose recoil doesn't change even when its user is moving. This can help the user strafe and dodge bullets fired by the enemy. * Because it has a low price tag, a UMP-45 user can normally afford to buy equipment, such as grenades. This can offset any advantage the enemy has to some extent. * In Global Offensive, the fire rate and damage of the UMP-45 was increased but overall accuracy was reduced and spread was increased. ** Unlike many other weapons in Global Offensive, the UMP-45 has both a low price-tag and high kill reward, making it a very cost-effective weapon if used by the right hands. * In Global Offensive, the recoil pattern makes the tip of the gun move up at a very low pace, this means that it is significantly easier to score killing headshots on opponents. The low recoil and high damage of this under-rated SMG allow it to be a decent weapon to skirmish with. ** If used properly, a UMP-45 user can effectively go toe to toe against riflers at short to medium ranges. *The first few bullets of the UMP-45 have very low recoil. This makes bursts of 5-6 bullets extremely lethal if the user is accurate. Counter-tactics * Use long range weaponry, specifically rifles, against UMP-45 users. * Throw a flashbang and either quickly eliminate UMP-45 users or gain distance from them. * If distance cannot be gained, any weapon with a higher rate of fire can quickly overpower enemy wielders. ** Wield another SMG or a weapon with a faster rate of fire if accuracy/burst-firing is not an option. *** Shotguns like the XM1014 or the Nova are excellent to counter the UMP-45 at close proximity for experienced users. * If caught by a UMP-45 user at close range, keep strafing as the UMP-45 has a low magazine size and lengthy reload time. ** This tactic may also force the enemy to switch to a sidearms, but beware that the low price tag of the UMP-45 makes it likely to encounter a powerful pistol, especially in Global Offensive Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Appearances ''Condition Zero'' In Tour of Duty, there are 3 bots that use the UMP-45 as their main weapon. They are: * Quincy: Cost 1 (with the P228 as a secondary weapon) (CT) * Floyd: Cost 1 (with the USP as a secondary weapon) (CT) * Crackpot: Easy (with a random secondary weapon, but he never uses it) (T) ''Deleted Scenes'' The UMP-45 has appeared in some missions in Deleted Scenes, mainly because it has moderate performance in combat (although it has inferior performance compared to the MP5 and that weapon only appeared twice.); as a primary weapon, the UMP-45 has an acceptable performance against normal enemies, but the player will be at disadvantage when fighting groups of enemies or enemies with long range weapon. The UMP-45 appears in the following missions: * Lost Cause: As a starting loadout. * DrugLab: Found inside a house nearby the second drug machine. * Thin Ice: Found beyond a locked door that has to be opened by the blowtorch, just located next to the starting point. * Hankagai: Secretly found beyond a locked door. To open the door, one must shoot at the top right of a waterfall next to a Buddha statue. Interestingly, a box of full ammo can also be found in that room. Trivia * In most Counter-Strike games, the fire selector switch is either set at safe or the single shot, thus it should be impossible to fire at full-auto. In Global Offensive, the selector switch is set "beyond" full-auto, which is not possible in real life. * In Condition Zero, the UMP-45 has a muzzle brake. * The texture for the UMP model in Counter-Strike 1.6 has a magazine cutout to expose the cartridges contained within. However, the texture was static, meaning the magazine would still appear to be full after the player had fired the weapon. This is implemented to reduce memory. ** In later versions of Counter-Strike, including Deleted Scenes, the transparent magazine texture is no longer present. ** In Global Offensive, the transparent magazine texture returns but the weapon is tilted at an angle in which the player cannot see it clearly (unless reloading or inspecting the UMP-45). * Prior to Source, the UMP-45 was slightly larger in first person view. * In some old Global Offensive menu screens and related media, a Counter-Terrorist operative is seen wielding an UMP-45 with an EO-Tech sight. However, this is not present in the game. * The Global Offensive version of the UMP-45 has its rate of fire slightly increased, but it's still the slowest-firing SMG in game. ** Prior to Global Offensive, the UMP-45 fired slightly slower than the AK-47 despite the having the same rate of fire on the buy menu (600 RPM). * When inspecting the weapon in Global Offensive, the stock will clip through the player's arm. * The achievement "UMP-45 expert" is the least gained weapon achievement out of all weapons in Counter-Strike: Source and excluding equipment, it is the third least achieved in Global Offensive (as of September 2015). * The real life UMP-45 fires from a closed bolt firing system, which results in excellent first shot accuracy and pretty good medium to long range when tap or burst firing. ** Due to this, the UMP-45 has replaced the MP5 as the weapon of choice by some special forces such as the German GSG-9 and more recently, the British SAS. * Bots, including SMG specialists, never purchase this weapon on higher difficulties. This is because on their weapon prefer list, the UMP-45 code is not present on their profiles. Due to this, bots armed with this weapon are usually only encountered on easy or normal difficulties. External links *UMP45 at Wikipedia. *UMP45 at Counter-Strike Online Wiki. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:.45 ACP user Category:German weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons